Is Our Forever Over?
by GleekFreak92
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries so I might not post very good ones. Basically Kurt and Blaine break up for..reasons. There might be a meerkat involved. But I don't want to give to much away so I will probably make these as vague as possible. It has a happy ending though I promise!


A/N: This story is based off of Grenade by Bruno Mars.

I was extremely nervous due to the previous night and whether Kurt knew or not. What am I saying? Of course he knows! He left crying yesterday. It's all Sebastian's fault. Kurt is my boyfriend and well lets get just say that what went down yesterday is enough reason not to be anymore.

*Flashback*

I was at the after party and just walked in the door. Almost immediately after walking in there is a hallway with a bunch of bedrooms. I got pulled down the corridor, and pushed into a room with the lights off. I heard the sound of a door shutting, and a lock turning.

"Who's in here?" I was angry. Someone was trying to get me in bed with them. Again.

"It's me Blaine. Kurt." I could see his pearly white teeth contrasting against the dark, shadowy room.

"Kurt? Come here." He lunged at me and kissed me passionately. Wait a minute..That's not Kurt..Before I have time to process anything it got worse. I saw the flash of a camera and saw who it really was. It was Sebastian.

"Give me the camera Sebastian! What the hell were you thinking?!" I wiped my lips disgusted and reached for the camera but he held it out of my reach.

"Too late for that, killer. I assume you saw the projector set up downstairs right?" He smirked.

"I'm sure your gay face boyfriend saw it already. You and him are over so now we can have amazingly filthy sex. No strings attached. We'll be fuck buddies." He smirked. Did he actually think that I would give in just like that?

"You actually think we'd be anything at all like that? I love Kurt as I have told you a million times. We aren't even friends anymore Sebastian. We'll never be fuck buddies. We will never have anything like me and Kurt, have had. If you ruined my relationship with the man I love I will find you and drag you down to the lowest level you can be in life. I will make your life a living hell, starting with your reputation at Dalton. Let's see how well you can do on the streets, without daddy by your side. Try me." I stormed out of the room, not caring that there was fear in his eyes. All I cared about was Kurt. He had tears streaming down his face. He took one look at me and ran out the door. I went after him but by the time I got through the crowd, and out the front door he was gone. I sat down on the porch, and put my head in my hands sobbing. When I was done, and I got the strength back in my legs, even though they were still a little bit wobbly, I walked home. It was raining heavily, but I didn't care. Seeing his face, and me being the cause of it, sent my heart into little untidy shatters where the only one who could fix it is him.

"Kurt." I walked up to his locker the next morning. He didn't say anything to me.

"Please talk to me Kurt. You know I didn't want that kiss. I thought—"

"I don't want to know what you thought Blaine. I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth. I don't care. We're over." He started walking away and my heart shattered inside my chest. I saw the people around me looking. I had to get out of there. I couldn't breathe. I started running out of the school when Finn stopped me.

"Blaine! Blaine hey what's going on? What happened?" He took one look at my face and realization dawned on him.

"Oh..Blaine..Dude..Did he listen to what you had to say?"

"L-let me go Finn I-I can't I h-have t-t-to, just let me go p-please oh G-god." And the idiot that he was he did. I ran out of the school as fast as my legs could carry me. I got in my car, and I drove home. I went to my dad's office where I know he kept his gun. I knew it would be quick, and it would be painless. Right now that's what I wanted. I walked up to my room and locked the door. I wrote a note to Kurt explaining what really happened, and telling him that I loved him. Then to my parents, even though they probably wouldn't care. Finally I wrote one to Cooper. I put them in an envelope, sealed them, and stuck them in a drawer. I sat on my bed with the gun by my side and cried helplessly. I hoped by some miracle that Kurt would show up but when he didn't show up by the time school was over I gave up completely. It was time. My parents were on another business trip so I knew by the time they got home they would find my lifeless body. They would call the police, and then when all was said and done they would call Cooper and tell him. Cooper would then tell Kurt and Kurt wouldn't even care. I grabbed the gun fully prepared to pull the trigger and make all the pain end. I was looking down at my lap and sobbing harder than I ever have before in my life. I took the safety off of the gun and held it up to my head. That's when my bedroom door barged open and a voice shouted horrified.

"BLAINE! NO!" The gun was knocked out of my hand and I curled in on myself just sobbing. I was pulled into a pair of familiar arms that rocked me as I screamed all of my pain out.

"I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyy Kurttttt! I'm so sorryyyyyy!"

"I know Blaine. It's okay. I know. It's okay. Shh." He held me until I fell asleep with tears still pouring down my face. The next thing I knew I was in my bed. Kurt wasn't in the room. But neither was the gun. I buried my face in my pillow and started crying. Of course he wouldn't have stayed. We're not together anymore.

"Blaine?" I lifted my head up shocked.

"K-K-Kurt? Y-you're still h-here?" More tears poured down my face.

"Of course I'm still here Blaine. Of course." He got on the bed and pulled me into his arms for the second time.

"I-I thought you l-l-left a-again."

"Never. I'm never leaving you again. I'm so sorry I did that to you."

"I-I d-d-deserved it."

"No you didn't. I should have listened to you. Sebastian has been perving on you from day one. I should have known he would do something like that. I should have trusted you. You've been nothing but perfect and I was just too hurt to see the truth. It was stupid and I'm sorry."

"S-so we're together?"

"We are always going to be together."


End file.
